1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a visible mark on the breast of as surgical patient which is concentric with the areola of the patient's breast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In breast reconstruction surgical procedures, it is commonplace to remove skin and tissue in the region outside the breast areola, which, desirably, is maintained in its normal, central location. The accepted procedure is to stamp an inked circle from the circular open end of a cylindrical inked marking device. The application of ink to the patient's skin may be objectionable, but more importantly, the existing marker devices frequently provide the circular marking eccentrically of the breast areola.
The normal procedure for breast reduction surgery is to provide a circular incision which is concentric to the breast areola and to remove and reconstruct tissue peripherally outside the circular incision. This procedure results in an esthetically satisfactory appearance of the reconstructed breast. In cases where the initial circular incision is eccentric to the breast areola, the reconstructed breasts may be undesirably non-symmetrical.
Accordingly, there is a need for a marking device for use in reconstructive breast surgery which can provide a invisible, non-permanent circular mark which is concentric to the breast areola.